SIEMPRE SEREMOS AMIGOS
by Runie-Lovegood
Summary: Tras su reencuentro años despues de Hogwarts han pasado muxas cosas....amor, misterio, amistad, sentimientos.....8º CAPI ARRIBA, DEJEN REVIEW.
1. La promesa

CAPITULO 1: LA PROMESA  
  
Junio llegaba al castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, en su interior el ambiente era relajado, los exámenes habían pasado y habían sido terroríficos, especialmente para Harry, Ron y Hermione que cursaban su séptimo y ultimo año en el colegio.  
  
Faltaban tan solo dos días para que el curso finalizase y las vacaciones de verano comenzasen.  
  
El banquete de fin de curso fue emotivo para todos, Gryffindor ganó la copa de las casas y esa noche la fiesta duró hasta el amanecer en la sala común.  
  
Cuando el sol entró por las ventanas los estudiantes bajaron a desayunar pero Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron, en cambio, al despacho del director, Dumbledore.  
  
Alli, en la sala circular, les esperaban ademas del director, la profesora Mc Gonagall y Hagrid.  
  
-. Bien, os he llamado a los tres porque me gustaría dirigiros unas palabras en privado. Aclaró Dumbledore. Quería deciros que ha sido un auténtico honor ser vuestro director durante estos años.  
  
Los azules ojos de Dumbledore brillaban.  
  
-. Para nosotros también lo ha sido. Dijo Harry sonriendo pero con una extraña sensacion en el estómago.  
  
-. En recuerdo a los muchos servicios que habéis prestado a esta escuela, tres medallas serán colgadas en la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione se llevó la mano a la boca emocionada.  
  
-. Gracias profesor Dumbledore. Musitó Ron.  
  
-. Ah! No, yo ya no soy vuestro profesor, soy vuestro amigo, llamadme Albus...  
  
Sin previo aviso Hermione se levantó y abrazó al director, sus amigos la imitaron.  
  
-. Este colegio jamás podrá olvidaros -Dijo la profesora Mc Gonagall- Ni yo tampoco. Tambien a ella la abrazaron.  
  
Un sollozo les llegó desde el otro lado de la habitación, Hagrid lloraba enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo tan grande que parecia un trapo de cocina.  
  
-. Tranquilo Hagrid, no es un adios para siempre a fin de cuentas. Dijo Harry.  
  
* * * *  
  
Los tres tenían un nudo en la garganta cuando subieron al expreso de Hogwarts en el andén de Hogsmeade, Harry sentía como si estuviese a punto de abandonar su hogar para siempre, y en cierto modo, asi era. Aunque al menos tenía un consuelo, no tendría que volver con los Dursley.  
  
Los profesores esperaban para despedirlos en el andén, y hasta Snape estaba allí aunque Harry estaba seguro de que solo quería ver como su alumno más odiado se alejaba de su vida.  
  
Harry Ron y Hermione vieron alejarse el castillo con un ligero escozor en los ojos.  
  
-. Bueno Harry, ¿Qué te parece una partida de ajedrez mágico? Propuso Ron.  
  
Mientras ellos jugaban Hermione empezó a ojear su cuaderno, ella iba a trabajar en el dpto. de Cooperación Mágica Internacional del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
-. Jaque mate. Anunció Ron, él iba a entrar en el dpto. de Reversión de Accidentes Mágicos.  
  
-. Siempre me ganas, no sé por qué me molesto en jugar. Dijo Harry, en cuanto a él, iba a cumplir su sueño, se convertiría en un auror.  
  
Pasaron el resto del viaje charlando animadamente como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, varios Gryffindors pasaron por su compartimento a saludarles: Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus...  
  
Pero solo cuando el tren empezó a aminorar la marcha Harry se dio cuentas de que no tenía mucho tiempo. Hermione recogía sus apuntes en el baúl y Ron miraba por la ventana ausente.  
  
-. Escuchad -Dijo, su voz sonó temblorosa- Yo, creo que..... no volveremos a vernos en mucho tiempo.....y .....  
  
-. Suéltalo Harry. -. Me gustaría que me hicieseis una promesa.  
  
-. ¿Cuál?  
  
-. Quiero que me juréis que pase lo que pase nunca vamos a cambiar, y que siempre seremos amigos. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Lo prometo. Murmuró Ron. Hermione se adelantó y abrazó a Harry y a Ron.  
  
-. Yo tambien lo prometo. Dijo.  
  
Y con la palabra en la boca salieron del tren que ya había parado frente al andén 9 ¾ de King Cross.  
  
Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió al que a partir de entonces sería su nuevo hogar : Grimmauld Place nº 12  
  
* * * * Hola a tados, espero que os halla gustado este primer capitulo. Pero seguid leyendo porque aun quedan mucho por delante.  
  
¿Qué pasará cuando unos años mas tarde Harry y sus amigos se vuelvan a encontrar y se den cuenta de que han roto su promesa?  
  
¿Y como demostraran que su amistad es fuerte por mucho tiempo que pase?  
  
Ah! Y os revelo que a lo mejor hay algo más que amistad....  
  
Dejen reviews porfa... 


	2. Nos volvemos a encontrar

CAPITULO 2: NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR  
  
3 AÑOS DESPUÉS  
  
Harry entró en el oscuro vestíbulo aquella mañana despues de haber pasado toda la noche examinandose.  
  
-. Ya estoy aquí, Sirius. Gritó él para que su padrino lo oyese.  
  
-. Ya era hora, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Preguntó Sirius asomándose por la puerta de la cocina siempre tan animado.  
  
-. Traigo buenas noticias, Excelentes espectativas, puede decirse que soy un auror. Sonrió Harry mientras entraba en la cocina y cogía un bollo.  
  
-. Asi se hace, me alegro por ti, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos. Dijo Sirius, a pesar de que habían pasado ya tres años su padrino seguía estando igual. Aunque ahora era mucho más feliz.  
  
-. Bueno y ahora tengo que empezar a trabajar en el dpto. de Misterios. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. ¿Durante mucho tiempo?  
  
-. Tal vez, el mundo está ahora muy tranquilo, parece que todos los aurores estén de vacaciones.  
  
-. Je je je, la verdad es que es un trabajo duro, y un periodo de paz nunca viene mal. Sirius dio un último sorbo a su zumo y se levantó.  
  
-. Tengo que irme, volveré esta tarde. Portate bien. Dijo y salió de la cocina.  
  
-. Siempre me porto bien. Gritó Harry pero su padrino ya había salido de la casa...  
  
* * * *  
  
El tren traqueteaba mientras recorría el ancho paisaje de camino a Londres. Hermione contemplaba el cielo nublado algo adormilada.  
  
Una mujer frente a ella tejía un jersey de lana.  
  
-. Media hora para llegar a Londres. Anunció un hombre desde la cabina.  
  
-. Uff, ¿No tiene ganas de llegar ya? Preguntó la mujer.  
  
-.Si. Contestó Hermione solamente.  
  
-. Regresa alli no es verdad? Usted no tiene pinta de extranjera. Continuo la mujer.  
  
-. No, regreso a Londres.  
  
-. A estado estudiando fuera verdad?  
  
-. Si, asi es. Hermione miró a la mujer interesada.  
  
-. ¿Y qué estudia?  
  
-. Em... He estado estudiando civilizaciones antiguas en América. Contestó Hermione acomodandose en su asiento.  
  
-. Interesante. -Murmuró la mujer- Yo fui a visitar a mi hijo a Gales.  
  
De pronto el tren comenzó a detenerse, Hermione se fijo en que ya estaban llegando a King Cross.  
  
Se despidió de la mujer y caminó hasta su casa. Se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había vuelto a casa, había pasado mucho tiempo....  
  
* * * *  
  
Ron bajó esa mañana a desayunar en la ya familiar cocina de La Magriguera.  
  
-. Buenos días cariño. Saludó su madre que preparaba tortitas con miel.  
  
-. Hola Ronnie. Dijo Ginny, ella era curandera en San Mungo, el hospital del mundo mágico. - Bueno mamá, me voy al trabajo, nos vemos Ron.  
  
-. ¿Qué tal cielo? Preguntó la sra. Weasley sirviendole tortitas a su hijo.  
  
-. Muy cansado, ayer estuvimos toda la tarde borrando la memoria a la gente que estaba en el parque cuando ese perro explotó. No había otro remedio, ¿Qué historia podíamos inventar a cerca de la explosión de un animal?  
  
-. Vaya, pero ¿Hubo heridos?  
  
-. No, bueno, la dueña del perro se llevó un disgusto, le dijimos que uno de esos coches lo había atropellado.  
  
-. Bueno no te preocupes, desayuna, seguro que hoy no habrá demasiados problemas en el Ministerio.  
  
Ron soltó un bufido, se comió el desayuno y se preparó para volver al ministerio.  
  
* * * *  
  
Era casi mediodía cuando Harry se apareció en el Ministerio.  
  
-. Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia, diga su nombre y el dpto. al que pertenece por favor. Dijo la voz de la mujer resonando en el concurrido pasillo, Harry se volvió hacia la pared donde un montón de trampillas expulsaban las placas que todos llevaban en las túnicas.  
  
-. Harry Potter, dpto. de Misterios.  
  
-. Muchas gracias. Dijo la voz y una de las trampillas expulsó una placa con su nombre, Harry la cogió y se la puso.  
  
Se dirigió entonces al ascensor, un par de magos lo esperaban tambien.  
  
Entro tras ellos, bajaron un par de pisos y el ascensor se quedó practicamente desierto pero una persona entró, era un joven con el pelo color rojo encendido que llevaba un montón de pergaminos en los brazos.  
  
-. ¿Ron? Preguntó Harry al reconocerlo.  
  
-. ¿Harry? Contestó este.  
  
-. Vaya... me, ejem, me alegro de verte. Dijo Harry, hacía tres años que no veía a su mejor amigo del colegio.  
  
-. Si, yo tambien.... Nos volvemos a encontrar. Dijo Ron.  
  
El ascensor paró y Harry se dio cuenta de que era su piso.  
  
-. Bueno, me tengo que ir.... Volveremos a vernos, espero. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Adios. Contestó Ron y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.  
  
Hola a todos ¿Qué les parecio el 2º capi? Espero que les haya gustado, no dejen de leer el siguiente: Harry se reencontrará con Hermione y saltarán chispas!!!  
  
Dejen reviews....... 


	3. Como en los viejos tiempos

Hola a todos y gracias a los que me han dejado review, aquí esta el 3º capi... espero que les guste.  
  
CAPITULO 3: Como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Hacía unos días que Hermione había vuelto a Londres y todavía no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos del colegio. Ese día recibió una carta:  
  
Estimada srta. Granger: Le informamos de que ha sido invitada a una reunión de antiguos alumnos de la casa Gryffindor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Nos complacería que asistiese a la celebración que tendrá lugar el día 15 de Agosto a las 4 en la dirección señalada en el sobre. Le esperamos: Atentamente Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione miró el sobre emocionada. Tenía ganas de ver a sus antiguos compañeros... ¿Estarían Harry y Ron?  
  
* * * *  
  
La mañana del día 15 amaneció soleado. Harry se levantó y pasó toda la mañana en el Ministerio. En el pasillo se encontró a Neville Longbottom.  
  
-. ¿Irás esta tarde a la reunión, Neville? Preguntó Harry.  
  
-. ¿De qué reunión hablas?  
  
-. De la de antiguos alumnos, de Gryffindor. Explicó Harry, Neville negó con la cabeza.  
  
-. No se nada de ninguna reunión. Contestó, Harry se encogió de hombros, Neville siempre había sido muy despistado.  
  
Tal vez la carta no le hubiese llegado.  
  
-. No importa, nos vemos. Y Harry se marchó a su oficina algo confuso.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione cogió el metro hasta llegar a un barrio lleno de casas viejas y destartaladas. No podía creer que la reunión fuese alli, pero la dirección lo decía claramente...  
  
-. Nº 7, aquí es. Se dijo a si misma mientras se paraba ante una casa tan pequeña y tan escondida que ni siquiera se distinguía.  
  
Lamó a la puerta y un hombre de cabello gris y ojos dorados le abrió.  
  
-. ¡Hermione! Que alegría, entra, eres la primera. Saludó el hombre.  
  
-. ¿Profesor Lupin? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
  
-. Es mi casa. Contestó él.  
  
Hermione pasó dentro y vio a su antiguo director, Albus Dumbledore algo más envejecido pero igual de imponente.  
  
También a Sirius Black...  
  
-. ¿Esto es la reunión? Preguntó Hermione.  
  
-. Claro. Dijo Sirius solamente dando un sorbo a su té.  
  
-. Miren, viene Harry. Anunció Lupin.  
  
Las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron de color esmeralda y una figura apareció dando vueltas.  
  
-. Perdón por llegar tarde. -Dijo Harry pero se paralizó por completo al ver a su amiga.- ¿Hermione?  
  
La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó tan fuerte que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.  
  
Un montón de chispas salieron entonces de la chimenea y el fuego se apagó.  
  
-. Incendio. -Exclamó Dumbledore y el fuego volvió a arder.- Bueno, ahora solo falta uno.  
  
-. ¿Pero donde están los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado con la reunión? Masculló Harry aturdido. Hermione se separó de él y Harry pudo verle la cara. Había cambiado mucho...  
  
-. Nos pareció buena idea volver a reuniros a los tres.Dijo Sirius sonriente.  
  
-. Si, parece que ya os hallais olvidado. Dijo Lupin.  
  
-. Eso nunca. Murmuró Hermione mirando a Harry despues de tantos años.  
  
-. Ron se retrasa -Dijo Dumbledore- Bien, os dejaremos solos.  
  
Los tres se marcharon y Harry y Hermione se quedaron en la sala sin saber que decir.  
  
-. ¡Cuantas ganas tenía de veros! ¿Recibiste mis cartas? Preguntó Hermione.  
  
-. Si, claro. ¿Qué tal... tus estudios? Preguntó Harry.  
  
-. Bien ¿y....tu? ¿Eres auror?  
  
-. Si  
  
-.Me alegro Y ¿Qué tal Ron? Harry hizo una mueca  
  
-. Pues verás... no tengo ni idea.  
  
-. ¿Cómo? Yo pensé que vosotras seguiríais en contacto. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Bueno.. en realidad. Comenzó Harry pero las llamas se volvieron verdes de nuevo y Ron apareció.  
  
-. ¿Harry? ¿Hermione? Preguntó confundido.  
  
-. Los tres juntos de nuevo, como en los viejos tiempos... Dijo Hermione sonriendo.  
  
Hola a todos  
  
De verás han saltado chispas pero esto no es todo. No os perdais el siguiente capi y dejad reviews!!!  
  
Barbi-black- Hola wapetona! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi historia y gracias x tus buenos consejos q eres la mejor... Y no te preocupes q el sabado iremos de marxa, ya verás q bien nos lo pasamos. Tqm barbi!!  
  
Herm25- Aquí tienes el encuentro de Harry y Mione, espero q te haya gustado xq si te gustan los encuentros prometo muxos +...bsikos  
  
Kiara McGonagall- Pues tal vez haya + tension entre esos 2 amigos del alma xq ya se sabe q x el amor de una mujer algunos son capaces de todo. Y no te preocupes q no me cansa escribir, continuare muy pronto. Besos  
  
Calixta- Gracias x tu piropo y espero q sigas mi historia... xao. 


	4. Problemas en el Ministerio

Hola, gracias a los q me han dejado review, aquí esta el cap 4º.....  
  
CAPITULO 4: Problemas en el Ministerio  
  
-. Se abre la sesión. Exclamó el secretario con potente voz.  
  
En la sala solo estaban el Ministro de Magia, Albus Dumbledore, el director del dpto. de misterios, un inefable y los aurores, entre ellos, Harry...  
  
-. Tengo que informarles de que se ha detectado actividad tenebrosa, los mortífagos se revuelven.  
  
Harry frunció el ceño, aún quedaban mortífagos libres y fieles a los ideales de Voldemort. Aunque Harry sabía que él ya no iba a volver, ningún tipo de magia podía resucitar a los muertos...  
  
Recordó en ese momento como en su 6º año en Hogwarts la profecía se había cumplido..  
  
-. Necesito voluntarios para seguir a los antiguos mortífagos que quedaron libres, vigilar sus movimientos. Pidió el director del dpto. de misterios.  
  
Al instante casi 10 personas se levantaron del asiento, Harry, en cambio, permaneció sentado.  
  
La primera lección que se aprende en su trabajo es a no atacar con ira, y Harry guardaba mucho rencor a algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort.  
  
Entonces advirtió que Dumbledore le miraba con una extraña expresión en sus ojos claros. A veces a Harry le habría encantado poder leer la mente de su antiguo director para saber que era lo que estaba pensando.  
  
Qué le tenía tan ensimismado...  
  
-. De acuerdo -Se oyó la voz del inefable desde lejos- Hemos recibido noticias de un extraño robo en el museo de Londres. Se trata de un antiguo libro de Magia egipcia que fue extraido sin dejar rastro.  
  
-. Sin ninguna cerradura forzada, ni marcas ni indicios.... Podría ser uno de ellos. Dijo Dumbledore de repente.  
  
-. Si, necesitamos voluntarios que vaya a investigar. Pidió el director.  
  
Nadie se levantó al principio asi que Harry decidió ocuparse de ello, aunque alguien se levanto tambien tras él. Era una chica que Harry conocía de vista.  
  
-. Bien, los dos se ocuparan. Gracias a todos. Dijo el inefable, y todos los presentes se marcharon.  
  
* * * *  
  
Esa tarde Ron y Hermione estaban discutiendo, como siempre, sentados en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Harry en cambio, estaba como ausente.  
  
-. ¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿Tienes problemas? Ron había estado prestándole mucha atención durante esos últimos días, se sentía culpable por no haberse visto en tanto tiempo.  
  
-. No, ninguno. Contestó él aunque no sonó muy creible...  
  
-. Vamos Harry, te conocemos, sé que te pasa algo. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Se trata del trabajo, alguien ha robado un libro de magia antigua del museo de Londres, podría ser un mortífago. Explicó Harry.  
  
-. ¿Un mortífago? ¿Aún hay mortífagos fieles a Quien-Tu-Sabes? Preguntó Ron, Hermione le dirigió una mirada que venía a decir:  
  
"Ron, no seas ingenuo, claro que los hay"  
  
Harry terminó contándoles todo lo relativo a la reunión de aquella mañana.  
  
-. Si quieres yo podría ayudarte, no comienzo a trabajar hasta la próxima semana. Se ofreció la chica.  
  
-. No, no creo que sea buena idea.  
  
-. Vamos Harry, Hermione siempre nos fue de gran ayuda, es muy lista, la necesitarás. Animó Ron, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba incrédula.  
  
-. ¿Es mi imaginación o acabas de decir algo bueno de mi? Preguntó ella. Ron se sonrojó.  
  
Harry tuvo una rara sensación en el estómago.  
  
-. Esta bien Hermione, ven con nosotros.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lejos de alli la prueba de que los del ministerio estaban en lo cierto se hacía más evidente. Uno de los mortífagos había tomado el mando, ahora que su señor les había dejado. El iba a completar la tarea del Señor Oscuro costase lo que costase...  
  
Bueno, las cosas se ponen más interesantes!!!!!  
  
¿Quién será el mortífago que es tan leal a Voldemort? Os lo imaginais no?  
  
Kiara McGonagall- Ya se han encontrado los tres pero no creas q será todo como antes, bueno no te digo más. Echaré un vistazo a tus ficts....Muxos besos.  
  
valery ryddle- Hola, gracias x tu opinion, si, te aseguro q entre Harry y Herms habrá algun roce.  
  
Albal- gracias x tu review, espero q sigas mi historia. Besos.  
  
No os perdais el siguiente capi... y Dejad reviews!!!! 


	5. El misterio del libro egipcio

Hola de nuevo, un misterio está a punto de aclararse.... No se lo pierdan.  
  
CAPITULO 5: El misterio del libro egipcio  
  
Esa mañana Harry, Hermione y la aurora se dirigieron al museo de Londres para investigar la desaparición del extraño libro egipcio.  
  
Registraron todos los rincones de la sala llena de sarcófagos y artilugios extraños.  
  
No encontraron nada....  
  
-. Cierra las puertas. -Dijo Harry a su compañera.- Rememorate  
  
Al instante la cerradura de la gran puerta de madera brillo con un resplandor anaranjado y también el cofre donde se encontraba el libro.  
  
Algunas vitrinas con libros que seguramente los mortífagos habían abierto para asegurarse de que no eran los que buscaban tambien brillaban.  
  
-. Sencillo, un encantamiento para rastrear los restos de magia en un lugar. Dijo la aurora  
  
-. Ingenioso. Replicó Hermione saliendo en defensa de Harry. Ella la miró de reojo con una expresión de pocos amigos.  
  
Unos minutos despues decidieron marcharse, la compañera de Harry los dejó a la salida.  
  
-. Bien, ahora que ella no está tengo una cosa que comprobar. Masculló Hermione.  
  
-. ¿Qué?  
  
-.¿Sabes de qué trata el libro?  
  
-.No exactamente pero..  
  
-. Pues mirémoslo. -Le cortó Hermione- Los dueños del museo deben saberlo, incluso puede que tengan una copia.  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-.¿Por qué no quieres que ella lo sepa? Preguntó él refiriendose a la aurora.  
  
-. Me da mala espina.  
  
Harry chasqueó la lengua pero siguió a su amiga de nuevo hasta el museo.-  
  
Los dueños no tenían la copia del libro, pero les indicaron dónde podían conseguirla. Les dieron la dirección del conservador del museo. Amante del arte egipcio.  
  
Esa misma tarde fueron a visitarle y les dio la copia del libro.  
  
Por la noche Hermione se quedó en Grimmauld Place, estuvo mucho tiempo observando el libro. No tenía ni idea del lenguaje egipcio pero si de las anotaciones en latin que había en los márgenes.  
  
-. Este es un libro de hechizos, está lleno de conjuros relacionados con la vida y la muerte. Dijo Hermione mas tarde.  
  
-. Tal vez quieran intentar revivir a Voldemort. Dijo Harry preocupado.  
  
-. Lo más seguro. Reconoció la chica.  
  
-. Vamos Hermione, deja de leer el libro, no pone nada más. No sabes leer egipcio antiguo. Dijo Harry y le quitó el libro de las manos haciendolo caer al suelo.  
  
Los dos se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recogerlo quedandose cara a cara. Muy cerca, mirándose a los ojos....  
  
En ese momento Harry tuvo ganas de besarla, a su amiga de toda la vida...  
  
¿Solo amiga? ¿o tal vez para él era algo más?  
  
Pero alguien entró en ese momento en la habitación y Harry y Hermione se separaron disimulando.  
  
-. Hola Herm, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto Sirius quitándose la capa negra de viaje.  
  
-. Ayudaba a Harry pero ya me iba..... Adios. Dijo ella sin mirar a su amigo, y salio rapidamente de la casa.  
  
-. Que pronto has vuelto. Dijo Harry cogiendo el libro del suelo.  
  
-. Demasiado pronto creo...  
  
* * * *  
  
Alguien llamó a la puerta aquella mañana, Remus Lupin abrió adormilado.  
  
-. Profesor, necesito su ayuda. -Dijo Hermione- Creo que he descubierto algo...  
  
-. Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Protestó él.  
  
-. Es sobre el libro, e descifrado algunos jeroglíficos.  
  
-. ¿Qué libro?  
  
-. Van a intentar revivir a Voldemort, y eso no es todo... también le harán inmortal.  
  
Remus Luppin no sabía que quería decir todo aquello, pero tenía la impresión de que no significaba nada bueno....  
  
Hasta aquí el 5º capi..... el misterio se va aclarando poco a poco.  
  
Y como ya dije Harry y Herms han tenido su primer roce....  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kiara McGonagall- Hola, oye me encanta que sigas mi historia y q dejes un review en cada capi....bueno es normal q esos "cazuros" como tu los llamas no se lleven tan bien como antesno crees? La chica a la q Harry solo conoce de vista va a seguir conociendola solo de vista aunq tiene tela la mujercilla... Sobre lo del mortífago no voy a desvelar nada, pronto lo leeras. Sabes a mi tmb me pasaba antes como a ti, empezaba un fict y no le veia futuro, y lo dejaba colgado. Pero entonces una buena amiga me dio un consejo: Cierra los ojos y escribe con el corazón. Y oye, me va de perlas. Los capis los escribo sobre la marcha, pero bueno supongo q hay muxa gente q lo hace asi. Muxos besos a ti tmb y no te desanimes!!!!  
  
Gracias a todos los q siguen mi fict, Un beso!!!  
  
Y un saludo para my best friend: barbi black q me ayuda muxo..... tqm wapa!!  
  
Dejen reviews xfa. 


	6. Todo lo hago por ti

Hola a todos, no os he hexo esperar demasiado, enseguida me e puesto a escribir el 6º capi... Ke lo disfrutéis!!!!  
  
CAPITULO 6: Todo lo hago por ti  
  
La noche era cerrada, ni una estrella brillaba en el cielo.  
  
Unas 12 personas formaban un circulo alrededor de dos hombres. Todos vestían largas capas negras y caretas que les cubrían el rostro.  
  
Todos, salvo los dos hombres del centro. Uno era pálido y tenía el pelo rubio platino. Su nombre era Lucius Malfoy.  
  
A su lado su hijo, de sus mismas características que miraba al circulo de mortífagos algo temeroso.  
  
-. Han pasado muchos años desde nuestro último encuentro, pero veo que seguís siendo leales a nuestro señor aunque nos haya abandonado. Exclamó Malfoy.  
  
-. Pero hoy con seguridad, podemos decir que no estamos acabados. Que el Señor Tenebroso volverá a alzarse de nuevo y esta vez, será para siempre. Dijo, todos los mortífagos vitorearon y aplaudieron.  
  
A continuación Malfoy les explicó sus planes...Sin embargo había alguien alli, esa noche, que se estaba debatiendo entre lo que había sido toda su vida y lo que no quería seguir siendo.  
  
* * * *  
  
Habia pasado una semana desde que Harry y Hermione habían conseguido la copia del libro egipcio.  
  
Desde entonces no se habían visto....  
  
Harry ya sabía, por medio de Lupin, lo que los mortífagos tramaban, pero no sabía como podan evitarlo. Ya había aurores vigilandolos....  
  
Esa tarde le tocaba a Harry turno en la oficina. Su compañera, la aurora, estaba con él.  
  
-. ¿Has averiguado algo más del libro? Preguntó ella.  
  
Harry la miró para asentir, pero entonces recordó que a Hermione no le daba buena espina.... Hasta entonces, su amiga siempre había tenido razon.  
  
-. No, no hay nada nuevo. Dijo finalmente.  
  
-. ¿Seguro?  
  
-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-. Porque yo si que tengo algo nuevo. Contestó ella.  
  
-. ¿Qué es?  
  
-. Informé al jefe. Preguntaselo a él. Dijo ella, y se marchó.  
  
Definitivamente a Harry tampoco le parecía muy fiable. Era demasiado reservada y siniestra.....  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione había pasado toda la semana intentando evitar a Harry. Se odiaba a si misma por lo que estaba sintiendo pero ya no podía aguantarlo mas.  
  
Por el pasillo se cruzo con la aurora, la compañera de Harry.  
  
-. Perdona ¿Has visto a Harry? Preguntó Hermione.  
  
-. Esta en la oficina. Dijo ella con un tono algo antipático.  
  
Hermione no se molestó en darle las gracias. Respiró hondo y se dirigió a la habitacion.  
  
Harry intentaba sacar una carpeta de lo alto del armario.  
  
-.. Wingardium leviosa. Murmuró Hermione y las carpetas levitaron hasta el escritorio.  
  
-. ¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí? Preguntó Harry al verla.  
  
-. Quería decirte algo. Contestó ella.  
  
-. Se que fuiste tu la que descifró el libro -Dijo Harry- No tenías por qué haberlo hecho.  
  
-. No fue nada. Contestó ella algo sonrojada.  
  
-. Si lo fue -Replicó Harry- ¿Por qué haces todas esas cosas? Tu tienes tus problemas...  
  
-. ¿No lo entiendes? Todo lo hago por ti. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Si es por mi no lo hagas. Es mi trabajo, siempre has estado alli para ayudarme, pero creo que va siendo hora de que me las arregle solo. Dijo Harry acercándose a ella.  
  
-. Todavia no lo has comprendido. Murmuró la chica cabizbaja.  
  
-. ¿Comprender que?  
  
-. Que lo hago porque te quiero. Dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry se quedó paralizado, no sabía como reaccionar. ¿Era algo mutuo? Si, si que lo era....  
  
Se acercó a ella despacio como si le diese miedo, hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce beso. Pero alguien entro en la oficina en ese mometo, era Ron...  
  
Los dos se separaron rapidamente y Harry vió como Ron les miraba con la boca abierta.  
  
-. Pe...perdón, creo que he interrumpido algo. Dijo este y salió corriendo.  
  
Harry salió tras él ¿Qué había hecho?  
  
-. ¡Ron! Espera Gritó, alcanzó a su amigo en los ascensores.  
  
-. Ron, perdona, no se que....  
  
-. ¿No? Pues yo si lo se -Gruñó Ron- Siempre has sido tu el famoso, el protagonista ¿No te conformas?  
  
-. Pero ¿qué dices? Pregunto Harry preocupado.  
  
-. ¡Sabes que la quiero, siempre lo has sabido! Exclamo su amigo enfadado.  
  
-. Lo siento Ron, pero yo también la quiero. Replicó Harry.  
  
-. Entonces no creo que pueda seguir siendo amigo tuyo. Dijo él friamente y se marcho en el asacensor.  
  
Harry se sentía fatal. Sabía que Ron estaba enamorado de Hermione, pero no podía evitarlo, él también lo estaba........  
  
Bueno, bueno... ahora se va aclarando ese Harry/Herms no?  
  
Espero q les haya gustado este capi, no se pierdan el siguiente.....  
  
Reviews:  
  
SaraMeliss- Gracias por tu opinion, sigue mi historia... besos.  
  
Valery Ryddle- Hola, creo q ha kedado muy claro q es un H/Hr. A mi tmb me encanta esa pareja...Nos vemos.!!  
  
Albal- Ya, Sirius a veces es muy inoportuno, pero ya ves q en este capi x fin ha habido beso...espero q sigas leyendome. Muxos besos!!  
  
pgranger- Hola, muxas gracias por tu opinión, por supuesto q la pareja es Harry Hermione, ella tmb es mi personaje favorito. Espero q sigas mi fict....Besos!!  
  
Gracias a todos los q me leen, Dejen reviews xfa....  
  
Besos a barbi-black, my best friend!!! 


	7. Traición y alianza

Hola a todos!! Aki esta el 7º capi... Espero q a todos les guste y aviso q voy a pasar un tiempo sin actualizar, pero cuando vuelva prometo muxas sorpresas....  
  
CAPITULO 7: Traición y alianza  
  
-. Mi señor, le traigo información que puede serle útil. Dijo una mujer joven inclinándose ante el ahora líder de los mortífagos, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
-. Si, dime. Malfoy no parecía muy interesado en lo que la chica tenía que decirle...  
  
-. Se que necesitan a Harry Potter para llevar a cabo el ritual de salvación de nuestro Señor Tenebroso.  
  
-. Si, es cierto, pero no podemos coger a esa rata escurridiza... está muy bien protegido por la magia de su patética madre sangra sucia. Masculló Malfoy más para si mismo que para la mujer.  
  
-. Yo podría deciros una manera para que él vaya hasta vos. Dijo ella sin más preámbulos.  
  
Malfoy se irguió en el asiento visiblemente interesado.  
  
-. Precisamente será una sangre sucia la que nos ayude a conseguir nuestro noble objetivo. Dijo la mujer y despues se acercó hasta Malfoy para contarle su plan...  
  
Justo en un rincón cerca de alli alguien espiaba escondido. Draco Malfoy.  
  
El siempre había odiado a Harry Potter, no le hubiese importado que cayesen sobre él miles de maldiciones, pero no podía consentir que hiciesen daño a la mujer que había amado y seguía amando en secreto...  
  
No podía permitir que el Señor Tenebroso regresase y que extendiese su terror en el mundo para toda la eternidad.  
  
El haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para impedirlo.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hacía dos días que Harry no veia a Ron.  
  
Se sentía molesto con él y a la vez triste. Ahora que se habían encontrado, volvían a separarse.  
  
Pero por otro lado estaba Hermione, Harry no podía explicar con palabras lo q sentía por ella, un amor que iba creciendo dia a dia.  
  
Esa tarde estaban en Grimmauld Place jugando al snap explosivo. También estaba Sirius y el profesor Lupin.  
  
-. Creo que tengo que marcharme ya. Dijo Hermione consultando su reloj.  
  
-. ¿Ya? Protestó Sirius.  
  
-. Con lo bien que nos lo estabamos pasando. Dijo Remus riendo. La chica se encogió de hombros.  
  
-. Te acompaño Hermione. Dijo Harry y la siguió hasta fuera. La acompañó hasta el final de la calle.  
  
-. Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mañana. Dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry asintió y la besó en los labios.  
  
De pronto los arbustos a su lado se movieron y alguien salió de ellos. Harry sacó la varita y apuntó al desconocido.  
  
-. Baja eso Potter. Dijo el hombre.  
  
-. ¿Malfoy? Dijo Harry al reconocer su voz, pero no bajó la varita.  
  
-. He venido a avisaros. Dijo Draco mirándoles algo nervioso.  
  
-. ¿Tu? ¿Avisarnos de que?  
  
-. De que estas en peligro, los dos lo estais -Dijo Draco reparando en Hermione, el corazon le dio un vuelco- Tened los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
-. ¿Por qué tendríamos que hacerte caso? Preguntó Hermione fríamente.  
  
-. Si no lo hacéis ambos moriréis, y el Señor Tenebroso volverá. Advirtó Malfoy pero no dijo nada más, se desapareció al instante.  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron, ¿debían creerle?  
  
Pero ellos no sabían que alguien les había traicionado...  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí de momento. ¿Qué extraño destino les espera a nuestra parejita?  
  
Nada bueno pero el amor lo puede todo no es cierto??  
  
Gracias a todos los que me han dejado review:  
  
Kiara McGonagall- Hola, que tal? Bueno sobre mi rapidez escribiendo... te juro que no soy un alien...solo que no puedo resistirme cuando me viene la inspiración , y ultimamente estoy muy inspirada. Ya sabes, no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy... Oye x cierto tu no tienes messenger?? Asi podriamos hablar... Muxos besikos y lee el proximo capi aunq no lo subire tan deprisa.  
  
Brp- Gracias por leer mi historia... me encanta q te guste. Muxos besos!!  
  
Pgranger- Hola, como ya sabes lei tu fict y me encantó, te agrege al messengr, espero q hablemos. Ciao!!  
  
Barbi-black- Hola wapa!! Perdon x no avisarte, bueno gracias x la opinión, se q a ti te gustan muxo los merodeadores y siento q aki no salgan muxo pero los intento poner siempre q puedo. Me encanto la historia q me pasaste, yo tmb llore. Siempre lloro.... Te deje rws en alguno de tus ficts... Sigue mi historia y me dices q tal ok?? Andy & lucas pronto, Tengo unas ganas!!! B y P friends forever.  
  
Bueno muxos besos y abrazos para todos y hasta pronto!!  
  
Para los q todavia no hayan dejado review dejenlo x favor!!! 


	8. Sabras encontrar el camino

Holaaaa... La espera finalizó, espero q no se hallan olvidado de mi. Aki x fin el 8º capi, Ke lo disfruten!!  
  
CAPITULO 8: Sabrás encontrar el camino  
  
Esa noche Hermione dormía tranquilamente en su cama cuando algo se movió en la oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
La chica ajena a que alguien acechaba se volvió en la cama profundamente dormida.  
  
Pero entonces una fría mano se cerro en torno a su boca para impedir que gritase sacándola de sus sueños.  
  
Antes de que el desconocido utilizase un traslador para salir de la casa sin ser visto Hermione pudo distinguir una careta que le tapaba el rostro. Supo entonces que era un mortífago...  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry se despertó sobresaltado, había sentido un fuerte pinchazo en la cicatriz de su frente, no había pasado desde que Voldemort desapareció. ¿Cuál podía ser el motivo esta vez?  
  
Decidió levantarse pues estaba amaneciendo. Se vistió algo preocupado. Y mandó una lechuza a Hermione, ese día no podrían verse, tenía demasiado trabajo.  
  
-. Buenos días Sirius. Saludó a su padrino que leía el periódico.  
  
-. ¿Te has enterado? Dijo este enigmáticamente sacudiendo su ejemplar de El Profeta.  
  
-.¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó y sin esperar respuesta cogió el periódico.  
  
Nuevo ataque tenebroso  
  
Esta vez ha sido algo más que un robo, los supuestos ladrones, magos tenebrosos sin lugar a dudas, irrumpieron la pasada noche en la casa de un muggle coleccionista de objetos egipcios. Robaron una antiquísima daga ceremonial de más de 3.000 años y asesinaron al muggle dejando la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre su casa. Se han dispuesto rigurosas medidas de seguridad para evitar que cunda el pánico y se han llevado a juicio a los sospechosos de partidarios del Señor Tenebroso.......  
  
Harry se detuvo allí, el artículo era corto pero explicaba lo necesario.  
  
Los mortífagos habían vuelto a las andadas, y pretendían restituir a lord Voldemort y no solo eso..  
  
Por lo que sabía Harry, podían lograr incluso hacerle inmortal..  
  
-. Vaya, creo que tendré bastante trabajo en el Ministerio. Dijo Harry intentando aparentar tranquilidad delante de su padrino pero Sirius lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  
El tambien sospechaba que lo que estaba ocurriendo era grave...  
  
* * * *  
  
Hermione apareció en una polvorienta habitación oscura salvo por un par de velas que estaban ya medio consumidas.  
  
-. Señorita Granger, es un placer verle. Dijo una fría voz delante suyo. Ella forzó la vista y vio a Lucius Malfoy de pie fuera del haz de luz.  
  
-. ¡Usted! Grito Hermione cayendo en la cuenta de todo.  
  
-. Si, yo...siempre yo. Mi lealtad al Señor Oscuro jamás flaqueara y cuando él regrese me cubrirá de gloria y honores. Dijo él mirándola casi con odio.  
  
-. El no volverá. Dijo Hermione aunque no estaba demasiado segura de sus palabras.  
  
-. Oh si! Ya lo creo que volverá, y será gracias a ti y a tu querido Harry Potter. Dijo Malfoy, Hermione sintió una punzada de ira.  
  
-. No! Mátame a mí, pero a él no. Dijo ella casi suplicándo aunque sabía que no iba a servir de nada.  
  
-. Verás, desde el principio, es a él a quien buscamos, tu sangre sucia, solo eres el cebo para hacerle venir hasta aquí. Explicó Malfoy con la voz llena de crueldad.  
  
De nada sirvió que Hermione gritase y gritase indefensa encerrada en una pequeña y húmeda habitación...  
  
* * * *  
  
Durante todo el día Harry tuvo la impresión de que algo no iba bien. Pero cuando regresó a Grimmauld Place supo definitivamente que algo terrible estaba ocurriendo.  
  
La lechuza que esa misma mañana había enviado a casa de Hermione estaba ululando en el alfeizar de la ventana con una nota en la pata.  
  
Era la misma nota que Harry había escrito esa mañana.  
  
Tal vez la lechuza no hubiese encontrado a Hermione, o tal vez alguien la había interceptado...  
  
De pronto las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron de color verde y la cabeza de la chica apareció en ellas.  
  
-. ¡¡Hermione!! Gritó Harry y se agachó frente a ella.  
  
-. Harry escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy encerrada, Lucius Malfoy intenta revivir a Voldemort. No debes venir pase lo que pase, tu eres la unica pieza que falta para llevar a cabo el ritual. Dijo Hermione visiblemente asustada.  
  
-. ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas bien?  
  
-. Si, no te preocupes por mi, prometeme que no intentaras salvarme. Pidió ella.  
  
-. No puedo prometer eso. Dijo Harry intentando tocar a la chica pero sus manos solo rozaron las cálidas llamas.  
  
-. Por favor Harry...confia en mi. Dijo ella pero antes de que él pudiese prometerle nada la cabeza de Hermione desapareció de la chimenea y la de Lucius Malfoy apareció en su lugar.  
  
-. Si quieres volver a verla con vida vendrás. -Dijo Malfoy- Sabrás encontrar el camino. Y despues desapareció haciendo regresar el natural color rojo de las llamas.  
  
Harry se sintió solo en ese momento. La vida de la persona a la que más quería estaba en juego y no sabía que debía hacer.  
  
Tantos años de estudio y preparación no habían servido de nada, se sentía tan débil como la primera vez que se enfrento a Voldemort en Hogwarts...  
  
Tan incapaz como cuando escapaba del enorme basilisco que había petrificado a tanta gente...  
  
Tan temeroso como cuando cientos de dementores le hacían recordar los peores momentos de su vida  
  
Tan asustado como cuando vio con sus propios ojos el regreso de su peor enemigo impotente atado en la lápida de un cementerio...  
  
Se sentía debil...como un niño asustado.  
  
Y solo sabía de una persona que pudiese ayudarle de verdad en un momento como aquel.....  
  
* * * *  
  
Bueno...siento haberos dejado con las ganas, pero este capitulo no es corto tampoco.  
  
Lo más interesante esta en su punto cumbre y como no soy mala pronto subiré el siguiente capi.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Kiara McGonagall- Hola!! Q te ha parecido este capi? Espero q te haya gustado. Lei tu fict y me gusto muxo. No escribes mal en absoluto. Sabes te tengo q agradecer muxo q hayas seguido mi historia capitulo a capitulo desde el principio... Muxas gracias wapa y q sepas q aki tienes una amiga pa siempre. No cambies, muxos besos.  
  
Albal- No te preocupes q no voy a dejar a la gente con las ganas, eso es de ser muy mala persona. Actualizo lo más rapido q puedo aunq el truco esta en dejarlo en el momento más interesante. Me encanta q te guste...Muxos besos!!  
  
Barbi-black- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias x todo wapa!! No te preocupes q lo continuare... y ya veras como nos lo pasamos mu ben el sabado. Tqm wapetona. Besosss  
  
pgranger- Mil gracias a ti x seguir mi fict, y no fue nada, el tuyo es estupendo. Sigue q tu vales muxo y espero q hablemos x el msn. Ya te acepte... Ah!! X supuesto q H y Hr son pareja, faltaría mas!! Nos vemos wapa...  
  
Hasta pronto a todos y los q no hayan dejado review q lo dejen pronto, acepto anónimos....  
  
Besos!!! Dejen review!!! 


	9. Por encima de todo

Hola a todos... aki x fin el 9º capi... me he superado a mi misma. Pronto llegara el capitulo final y os pido a todos q me deis vuestras opiniones para escribir un final a gusto de todos (si se puede) Muxas gracias.....  
  
CAPITULO?????Por encima de todo  
  
Los polvos flu llevaron a Harry hasta la chimenea de la Madriguera sobresaltando a Ginny que hacía una poción en el salón de la destartalada casa.  
  
-. ¿Harry, que haces aquí? Pregunto ella sorprendida de verle.  
  
-. Busco a Ron ¿Sabes donde esta? Preguntó sin perder tiempo, tenía que ayudar a Hermione...  
  
-. Si, en la cocina, pero creo que está algo enfadado contigo...Asvirtió Ginny, pero Harry no la escuchó.  
  
Recordaba bien la casa, había pasado algun verano alli, cuando él y Ron todavía eran amigos.  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina sin vacilar y allí encontró a Ron escribiendo en un trozo de pergamino.  
  
-. Ron, necesito tu ayuda. Exclamó Harry directo al grano.  
  
Ron dio un respingo...  
  
-. ¿Qué haces tu aquí? Preguntó con una leve nota de reproche en la voz aunque en el fondo se alegraba de que su.... amigo estubiese allí.  
  
-. Es Hermione, la han secuestrado. Explicó Harry apresuradamente.  
  
Ron se puso blanco como la tiza pero no se levantó, probablemente esperaba que fuese una broma.  
  
-. ¿Y en qué puedo ayudar yo? -Preguntó con el mismo tono que antes- ¿A caso no eres tu el héroe?  
  
-. Por favor Ron, no empieces. Protestó Harry.  
  
-. Lo digo en serio...  
  
Harry sintió que tenía que arreglar las cosas, fuese como fuese. Se dio cuenta que él no había tenido nada en su vida...hasta que conoció a Ron.  
  
El siempre había sido su verdadera familia, él y Hermione, y entonces quiso que todo fuese como antes.....  
  
-. Siento de verdad lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, espero que algun día podamos solucionarlo, pero por encima de todo eso recuerda que estamos nosotros tres, y nuestra amistad. Comenzó Harry.  
  
-. Nunca me he enfrentado a nada solo, tu siempre has estado a mi lado y ahora te necesito mas que nunca....  
  
Ron no tuvo que escuchar más, estaba de acuerdo en que lo primero eran ellos y la amistad que les unía.  
  
Por encima de todo....  
  
No necesitó escuchar más, cogió su capa y su varita y salieron en marcha.....  
  
* * * * Hermione suspiraba encerrada en la húmeda habitacion oscura. Rezaba por que Harry no fuese imprudente, por que se mantuviera lejos de aquel lugar y de Malfoy.  
  
No sabía qué era lo que le esperaba a ella, pero tampoco le importaba, ella daría cualquier cosa por él.  
  
De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar un haz de luz, luz que Hermione no había visto en días...  
  
Dos mortífagos enmascarados la llevaron hasta una gran sala llena de columnas. Estaba bajo tierra, seguramente debajo de la mansión de los Malfoy...  
  
La ataron a una columna frente a una mesa donde descansaban el antiguo libro egipcio y la extraña daga.  
  
De pronto Malfoy aparecio de entre las sombras.  
  
-. Tus queridos amigos estan a punto de llegar, creo que querran verte....por última vez. Dijo con su desagradable y fría voz.  
  
Despues exclamó "Silencio" y Hermione pudo notar como su voz desaparecia y se revolvió incapaz de articular sonido alguno.  
  
Malfoy desapareció junto a sus fieles mortífagos.  
  
Hermione sabía que tenderían una trampa a Harry. Le necesitaban vivo, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía que era exactamente lo que harían con el luego.  
  
Estuvo esperando unos minutos hasta que oyó un ruido y Harry apareció frente a ella.  
  
Intentó avisarle del peligro pero no salio nada de su boca, justo detrás apareció Ron....  
  
-. ¡¡Hermione!! -Gritó Harry y se acercó corriendo a ella- ¿Estas bien?  
  
Al instante los mortífagos salieron de ninguna parte rodeando a los tres amigos.  
  
-. Hola Potter, te estábamos esperando....  
  
Por el momento hasta aquí, pero no os haré esperar muxo. Pronto subire el 10 capi...  
  
Espero q me mandeis reviews, me ayudan muxo...  
  
Kiara McGonagall- Ya stoy acostumbrada a tu rw particular...Muxas gracias x todo. Espero q sigas escribiendo tu fict. Bueno por el momento como crees q sta kedando el mio?? Espero q me aconsejes como acabar la historia. Cuando suba el nuevo ya te dire como se llama y eso. Muxos besos wapa!!!  
  
Barbi-black- Holaaa q tal wapetona?? Ya sabes, me encanta q te guste ste fict, se q lo tuyo son los merodeadores pero bueno. Espero q el fict de daiana $ nayara te guste +... (Seguro, xq sale remus) muxos besos tqm!!!  
  
Muxas gracias a todos los q siguen siempre seremos amigos y los q no hayan dejado review todavía dejenlo xfa...  
  
Besos a todos!!!!!!! 


End file.
